


To You, My Heart I Surrender

by Aloha_Wolves



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, M/M, barring the finale, it demanded to be written, mostly just season 2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:07:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27661804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aloha_Wolves/pseuds/Aloha_Wolves
Summary: Once burned, twice shy- but who's expecting to find a second soulmate after the first one rejects them? Not Eddie Diaz.Title from My Heart I Surrender by I Prevail.Huge thanks of course to my lovely beta amouseduh and Drapetomania (halinski on Tumblr).
Relationships: Eddie Diaz & Shannon Diaz (9-1-1 TV), Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Comments: 12
Kudos: 264





	To You, My Heart I Surrender

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Drapetomania](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drapetomania/gifts).



They say that everyone has a soulmate somewhere. Eddie’s not so sure he believes in this particular brand of bullshit anymore.

See, his soulmate was  _ supposed _ to be Shannon. Mother of his child, matching mark, the whole deal. And she not only left  _ him _ , but she left Christopher. He didn’t know soulmates could really… do that. 

She’d liked to yell that he left first; in his defense, he’d been enlisted before he met Shannon in a bar not far from Fort Bliss, and they’d gone into their relationship knowing there would come a day where he’d be deployed once his medic training was completed. Eddie remembered kissing the soul mark on her wrist when he proposed as she accepted with tears of joy. It was just bad timing that Shannon had gotten pregnant when he’d found out about his deployment. Eddie had been thrilled with her news, so filled with love for both Shannon and their kid. 

Christopher had come into their lives a few months into his first deployment. Eddie’s dazzling little beacon of joy scared him absolutely shitless; especially with the diagnosis for cerebral palsy that had come with him and the new looks he got from Shannon. Eddie had done what he thought was best to provide for his family and re-enlisted.

_ That went well. _

As soon as he’s home for good - struggling with nightmares, and overbearing parents trying to dictate what’s best for  _ his  _ kid- Shannon’s gone. Excused herself from their lives to tend to an ailing mother, with barely a note to comfort her husband and their son.

It took him a year of too many arguments with his parents, no returned phone calls, and watching his soulmark slowly fade away day by day to figure out she wasn’t coming back. So, with a heavy heart and a hopeful future, Eddie took Chris and moved to LA.

All that led the new, slightly smaller, family to the person that’s changed their lives for the better in every way he’d never imagined possible.

_ Buck. _

Evan Buckley made his first day with the 118 even more interesting than he’d anticipated. Eddie had, by no means, been prepared for the nearly flawless acceptance into the so-called “fire-fam” as he’d heard Chimney call it; but he had been prepared for the attitude and pressure that the younger blond put him through.  _ Respecting his elders _ \- like this little shit had a clue what he’s been through? Still, Eddie had tried to take it all in stride; the ribbing, glaring, and pouting from a grown man who definitely shouldn’t be that cute. Not that he’s admitting that to Buckley,  _ ever _ . 

But then, the grenade callout happens and their pissing contest is over,  _ has to be, _ for the sake of the idiot with a live bomb in his leg. Eddie expected hesitation, a stronger sense of self-preservation or self-absorption from the Buck he’d seen that day. So he’d been shocked when the younger man had just tossed him a wicked grin as he geared up and followed him right back into the ambulance. Buck’s a surprisingly steady presence next to Eddie as they pull the grenade free and get it into the safebox. His solid demeanor and smooth movements helped Eddie to keep his focus through the delicate situation.

It’s the smile on Buck’s face when they’re finished that does it, Eddie thinks later. Warm, proud, a little dazzled by the realization of what they’d just accomplished together. Eddie’s collarbone is itching like fire while he spoke - some mess about Evan being badass under pressure and having his back- fire that flashed higher and hotter across his wrist as well at the way Buck’s smile widened and he bobbed his head in a quick little nod.

“...Or y’know… you could, you could have mine.” Buck’s smile faded just a tiny bit, the hesitation he didn’t show at darting into an ambulance with a bomb finally making a mark on that dashing face. Eddie just laughed and nodded, absently scratching his collarbone to soothe the itch when the ambulance behind them blew up.

Well, shit.

“You guys hungry?”

The crew all burst into laughter as they’re glared off scene by the cops and bomb squad, Eddie and Buck shedding their borrowed vests and thanking the other teams quickly before heading back to the station to grab a fast meal before the end of their shift.

It’s not until Eddie’s home and showered that he gave any thought to look at his chest, where the skin had settled into a faint itch since the ambulance blew. So there he stood, face slackened in surprise at what he saw in his reflection. Just below his collarbone are the faint lines of a blossoming soulmark, something geometric, too faint yet to see. Out of habit Eddie looked down at his wrist and breathed a sharp breath of something that’s not quite relief. The mark he once shared with Shannon is white and ghostly against his skin. There’s barely any hint of the shooting star mark left at all.

_ Who the fresh fuck is supposed to be his soulmate now? _

When the earthquake happens it shakes the very roots of Eddie’s being with fear for his son. It’s only having Buck’s reassurances as they head for their first call for the day- some high rise nearing collapse- that he can reign himself back in and focus on the job. He can see that Buck’s honest about loving kids, the joy on his face as the blond beamed at the pictures on Eddie’s phone despite the situation at hand. They spend the day climbing through the clusterfuck of a hotel, Buck reminding him periodically that Chris has to be safe- spouting facts about schools being retrofitted specifically for earthquakes.

The end of a long ass day was made that much harder when he found his truck blocked by debris. But he thanks his Abuela’s God when Buck offers a ride to pick up his son and get them home. Chris is exactly what he needed, and his son’s cheerfully polite about Buck’s presence in the Jeep; genuinely pleased to meet anyone on the team of people “keepin’ Daddy safe” as Chris put it. Buck handled Chris’ childish enthusiasm with exceptional grace; especially since Eddie knew the other man had to be  _ at least _ as exhausted as Eddie was.

After Buck dropped them off at home, with a promise to come pick them up in the morning, Eddie sees the lines on his chest are a little darker but he's too tired to put the dots together. He hasn’t met anyone new outside his team, but he also doesn’t really know anyone with two soulmarks; he’ll figure it out in the morning. Then, maybe, he’ll try to find the poor unfortunate soul the universe tied to his... eventually.

Eventually ended up meaning months. And that was just when Eddie started to workout that his new soulmate had to be in LA. He knew Shannon wasn’t far- her parents had moved to Sacramento not long after her mother’s first round of cancer- but it  _ couldn’t _ be her. Their mark had faded completely; to the point where it was easily hidden by his watch.

Really, he’s far too busy to really think about soulmates. Every day, even the slow ones, brings an adventure, and Eddie’s slowly getting used to some of the truly wild calls his team gets. His favorite so far was definitely the drunk coed with her head in a tailpipe; who still managed to hit on him and Buck without hesitation. 

Buck had been entirely too delighted by the attention; playfully smooth as he declined the girls’ advances and citing his long absent girlfriend as reason. Eddie dealt out his own fair share of rejection and felt Buck’s keen attention on the back of his neck the whole time, judging him for using Christopher as an excuse. Though fun, the day is interrupted by a call from the hospital to let him know his Abuela’s been admitted and his son needs to be picked up. Eddie doesn’t allow himself to panic but for a moment, but the hesitation gives Buck time to quip about him being too frazzled to drive safely and forces Eddie back to the station and into his Jeep. 

Tia Pepa is  _ less than impressed _ with his blond shadow when they arrive; but Eddie leaves him to fend for himself while he wanders towards his son and the nurses entertaining him. Later, Christopher is nothing but delighted to see Buck again, and a day at the station and going on easy calls with his son as a ride along is exactly what he needed to relax a little. The whole team loves Chris; though it makes Eddie’s heart ache a little to watch Buck, and Bobby, in particular as they interact with his son.

It’s the next day, with Abuela unable to watch Christopher; and his Tias still giving him a cold shoulder that really stresses to Eddie just how much he relies on family. There’s another moment of near panic while eventually wearing one of his Tias down and all while it’s too early in the morning to really think. It’s after a bogus call when he finds himself talking to Buck about the situation that the blond manages to give him the greatest gift anyone has managed to give him in about eight years. An introduction to one Carla Price; home health aide extraordinaire.

Buck hadn’t been kidding when he said she was exactly what Eddie and Christopher needed. No nonsense, knowledgeable, and amazing with his kid to boot? Eddie’s yet to see this incredible woman lose a battle with the insurance companies, or grant workers, and before long she’s gotten Christopher into the kind of school that he’d once considered a pipe dream. There’s just one small snag… he needs Shannon.

It’s well documented that he’s married; to his soulmate at that. The school board is immensely impressed by a “working” match and insisted on having Shannon interview and tour just as Eddie had. Which is about the last thing Eddie wants to deal with.

Carla had been encouraging. She understood Eddie’s hesitation to invite Shannon into Christopher’s life again; not even mentioning his own. Leaving him was one thing and Eddie could maybe forgive her for that. He could not, however, forgive her for ditching their son. The last thing he wanted was for Chris to get excited about having his mom back and getting crushed if she left again with another excuse- whether she feels unable to handle the pressure of raising a kid with CP again, or the fact that Eddie apparently had a new soulmate. That last bit he decided to leave out when he finally does call her.

He’d left a voicemail, which is  _ so much easier.  _ She’d called him back a few hours later, met him at the house to discuss the required school visit, and let her throw her stones about Eddie moving to LA. They both shout. First about their marriage, then about their bond and what it had meant. Shannon’s insistent that he’d left first; abandoned everything when he’d re-enlisted. Eddie couldn’t argue back, residual guilt not allowing him to; but knew that at least now their relationship was as dead as the ghostly soulmark on his wrist. Their argument went well into the evening and concluded when Shannon slammed the door on her way out after he refused, for the moment, to let her see Christopher.

It felt like days later when the school called to let him know about their appointment with his wife. Eddie decided to wait to see how it went. Soon enough she’s there, walking out in a cute little sundress, looking just a little stunned by the facility before she spotted him and frowned.

“Eddie.” Shannon sighed, nearly rolling her eyes. “What? You didn’t trust me not to tank the interview?”

Eddie ground his teeth and folded his arms across his chest as he leaned against his truck as he tried not to give into her dramatics outside the  _ very nice school _ . For Christopher, he could control himself. “I thought it would be interesting to see if you even showed up. Which... I am glad to see that you did. Thank you.” It’s painful to say and, if Shannon’s pinched expression is anything to go by, he’s sure the displeasure is showing on his face.

“You were the one who insisted I do the interview before you’d let me see Chris. So, of course I wouldn’t miss this. Now when can I see my son?” Shannon sniped, her heels clacking against the pavement as she stormed past Eddie to her car, clearly expecting him to follow.

He does follow. If only because he knows what’s coming next and doesn’t want to shout his business across the parking lot. “We’ll talk about that later, Shannon. There’s… something else we need to discuss.” Eddie kept his voice calm, steady, since he knows that the next bomb he drops on her won’t be good. He paused to gather his thoughts and Buck’s encouraging face flashed through his mind. 

Eddie had called his friend over after Shannon’s visit to the house needing the other man’s reassurance without really thinking of why. After Eddie explained everything about his wife over a couple of beers Evan had been very understanding of Eddie’s need for divorce. Buck was the one to see Eddie after that fight when he dropped Chris off at the house instead of the original plan of Chris sleeping over; and the pitying look on his face wasn’t one Eddie particularly wanted to see again.

  
Shannon’s sharp tone brought him back to the parking lot. Both her eyebrows raised and her mouth tightening ever further. “Do tell, Edmundo. What else do we need to discuss? Beyond you keeping my son from me?”

“ _ You _ don’t get to call him that right now.” Eddie barked and leaned into her space. He was trying, so hard, to keep his temper since they were still outside the school. “You left, Shannon. And yes, I get it, I left first, what _ ever _ . But that was  _ my job _ and I came  _ back _ . I never planned on leaving forever; and there was never a moment I didn’t love that kid with  _ every _ part of my soul!” Eddie snapped again as he crossed his arms over his chest in an attempt to conceal the way he felt ready to vibrate out of his skin with rage. “You were so determined to play the victim that you couldn’t give me time to adjust! To deal with  _ being home _ before you just fucking  _ left _ .” He snorted at her and took a step back. “So no. He’s no longer your son. Chris is mine. And living in L.A. has shown me that I’m  _ done _ being married to you, Shannon. We’re getting a divorce; you’ll have the papers later this week.”

There’s an odd sense of satisfaction when Eddie sees the shock of his rant settle on her face. Shannon clearly hadn’t expected the man she once knew, her soulmate, to explode the way he had.

  
“Wh- we’re soulmates though,” she stuttered and reached for his arm, but Eddie stepped further from her, “I.. never meant to  _ leave  _ leave. I was going to come back. I just didn’t know how.” Shannon’s quiet voice sounded too soft in comparison to the harshness of Eddie’s words.

Eddie just shook his head as he finally uncrossed his arms and removed his watch to turn his wrist over and reveal the nearly invisible mark that lived there.

Eddie let her take in the mark for a moment before he put his watch back on and sighed. “Tell me again how we’re soulmates, Shan. I’m not the same person I was when we met, neither are you; and clearly the universe, or whatever higher power’s in charge, agrees with me.”

“I’m done fighting for you, Shannon. Done waiting, done begging, I’ve put forth all the effort I can; and now? I’m just…  _ done _ . Thank you for the interview. We’ll talk about custody later.” He gave her a small, tired, smile then turned away and headed for home. 

He was stopped at a red light, two streets over, when what happened finally hit him and his hands started to shake. Shannon always had a way of getting under his skin. Once the light changed, Eddie pulled into a gas station and let himself breathe. Just… allowed himself a moment of weakness where no one would see. It was that moment his phone chimed with an incoming text. It was a picture from Buck. Suddenly, his two favorite people were smiling up at him, covered in food debris, and waiting for him at home. Eddie blew out one more sharp breath, switched the car into drive, and continued his trek home.

Sure enough, as soon as he steps foot in the house Eddie can hear Christopher’s laughter, Buck’s voice not-shouting, and an amazing smell all coming from the kitchen. 

  
“Are you talking smack about my cooking ability again?” He teased, grinning as Chris tackled him with a giggle.    
  


“Hi, Dad. Missed you,” Christopher hummed, crutches ignored by the table as Eddie scooped him up onto his hip and pressed a kiss to his dimpled cheek.

“Missed you too, Buddy. What kinda mess is Buck makin’ in there, huh?” He asked his son as they finished the last couple steps into the kitchen proper. Chris seemed happy to relax against Eddie’s side for the moment while both watched Buck move around the room in a dizzying dance of organized chaos.

“Hey, Eddie. Figured we’d do some lasagna, and munchkin asked for brownies after. And yes, it’s all Bobby approved,” Buck huffed and wiped his hands on a dish towel before he slid over to the Diaz boys in his socks and hugged them both quickly. “How’d it go?” He whispered in Eddie’s ear before pulling back, one eyebrow raised. 

Eddie just shook his head and gave him a look that Buck knew meant they’d talk about it later; once Christopher was in bed. Eddie hadn’t told his son that he’d spoken to Shannon, much less met with her. He knew he’d have to eventually; but as for how Chris would take the news? He honestly couldn’t say. Chris hadn’t asked about his mom since a month or two before they moved and, until that moment, Eddie's been silently glad to avoid those questions if only for his lack of answers. He’s definitely not ready to broach the subject of divorce.

“How long until dinner’s ready?” Eddie asked, savoring the brief warmth of Buck’s arms around him before he shook off the sensation and the lurking reason in the back of his mind. 

“Should just be a few minutes. You two go wash up and set the table, I’ll get this finished and bring it out,” Buck promised, rubbing a light hand through Christopher’s hair and offering a reassuring smile. He knew Eddie was stressed and tired; everything going down with Shannon had to be harder than the former soldier was letting on.

“Thanks, Buck,” Eddie murmured, setting Chris down and forcing a bright look onto his face. “Alright, little man, you heard the chef! Let’s get the table set and us cleaned up. You’ve got pasta sauce kinda... everywhere.” Eddie joked while he rubbed at the little spots of sauce dotting his son’s shirt and cheeks. He’s never surprised by just how much mess Buck and Chris manage to make in the kitchen anymore; he’s learned from experience to just clean up after them and grin. Christopher’s giggle is enough to make it worth it. 

They both shuffle through setting the table before heading to the master bathroom to wash their hands; Chris chatting away about his afternoon with Buck and school. Eddie basked in the sound of Christopher’s joy and allowed it to become a balm for the exhaustive rage that still seethed under his skin at Shannon’s attitude. Soon they both wait in the kitchen, watching as Buck dances around to finish up their dinner and sings along with the music coming out of his phone. 

“Okay, Diazes, hopefully I didn’t screw dinner up too much? First time I’ve made this so be gentle,” Buck admitted, delivering the gently steaming pan of lasagna to the dining room table with a small smile. 

“Can’t- can’t be any worse than Dad’s.” Chris pointed out, making Eddie gasp playfully and put a dramatic hand on his chest. 

“My own kid! What have you been teaching him, Buckley?” 

“Dude, there is a  _ reason _ you are banned from the kitchen at the station. Cuz I love you, but you cannot cook to save your life,” Buck laughed, hip checking Eddie gently as he set down a bowl of salad. Eddie watched as the blond winked at him from around the table before getting Christopher up onto his chair and settled with his food. Eddie can’t help the fond smile that bloomed across his face at the words; absently scratching his collarbone as he joined them. 

“Yeah,yeah, I suck. Gotta have some flaws right?” Eddie smirked a little and made his and Buck’s plates, ignoring the splutter from the blond and the playful pout on his face. “You want beer or wine?” 

“Uh. Wine, maybe? Technically it goes with pasta better.” Buck has a slightly strangled sound to his voice, sitting heavily as Eddie got back up and went to pour them both a glass of white wine from a bottle he’d bought after hearing Buck talk about how much he and Maddie loved it. The look on the blond’s face as he set the glass and bottle down in front of him makes something ache in his chest- has no one really taken care of Buck before?

“Thank you for dinner, man,” Eddie murmured, squeezing Buck’s shoulder as he sat back down with his own glass, basking in the comfort of having his boys around him and a warmth settling over the mark on his chest.

“Anytime,” Buck answered, smiling faintly as all three of them settled in to eat. A peaceful calm washes over the table during the meal, and Eddie can’t remember the last time he felt this relaxed. Having Buck around really does help. It soothes something deep in his chest that he didn’t even know was aching to see the way Christopher lit up while he helped his partner in the kitchen.

Once they’re done with dinner Eddie sends Chris and Buck out to the living room to relax while he cleans up their mess; shaking his head as he looks around his partially destroyed kitchen. They’d had a hell of a food fight, if he had to guess, and the picture Buck texted him earlier makes a little more sense. Not that he’s ever telling Buck it’s now his lock screen on his phone. 

Fortunately it doesn’t take him very long to clean up and, bar the healthy portion left out for Buck to take home, store away the leftovers. Eddie creeps into the living room and can’t help the smile that blooms when he spots his boys asleep together on the couch, Toy Story playing on the TV. Eddie’s careful not to disturb Buck as he scoops Chris up and puts him to bed; he’ll skip their nightly routine, just this once, knowing if he wakes up his son now it’ll take ages for him to go back to sleep. 

Once Chris is safely changed into his pajamas and tucked into bed Eddie heads back out into the living room to either get Buck into a more comfortable position on the couch or heading home. He’s gentle as he shakes his shoulder, the blond blinking awake slowly and letting a soft smile spread across his face.   
  
“Hey. Sorry, didn’t mean to fall asleep on ya. You get Superman off to bed okay?” Buck asked, voice rough, as he sat up and rubbed a hand over his face. Eddie hummed, sitting on the coffee table facing Buck and nodded.   
  
“Yep. Not a peep out of him, he’s out like a light. You gonna stay here tonight?” 

“Yeah, if that’s okay? Don’t feel like drivin’ home, too sleepy still. How’d it go with Shannon, by the way? We never got a chance to talk,” Buck murmured, stretching a bit and making Eddie’s mouth go slightly dry at the display. He has eyes, alright, he’s not unaware that his best friend’s a gorgeous specimen. Still, he’s not sure he wants to talk about Shannon even now. 

“It.. wasn’t great. She was pretty pissed that I wouldn’t let her see Chris right now; and it only got worse when I told her I was filing for divorce. Granted I kinda snapped, ranted at her a bit, but I just lost it. She called him  _ her  _ son, like I haven’t been doing everything I can for that kid since I got back. Like she didn’t leave the second she could!” Eddie grumbled, mindful of keeping his voice down to not wake Christopher. Buck looked… not surprised, but supportively disappointed on his behalf.

“I’m sorry, man. I know this can’t be easy. Especially since she’s your soulmate and everything,” Buck offered, shrugging a little and trying to smile reassuringly.

“She’s not though. My mark with her has faded; it’s practically gone.” Eddie snorted, taking his watch off and showing Buck the faded mark on his wrist. “I… look, don’t repeat this, but I’ve got another one. Haven’t found them yet; don’t know anything about ‘em. Not sure I want to, you know? Clearly, I’m kinda cursed.” The blond stared in shock for a moment, running his index finger over the faded lines, and whistled lowly.

“Two soulmates? That’s… wow, Eddie. I don’t think I’ve heard about that before.” Buck whispered, eyes wide as he looked back up at Eddie, his finger still moving over the faint mark on the inside of his wrist. Eddie can’t help the soft smile that spread over his face; nodding. 

“I know. I wasn’t expecting it either. But not long after we moved here, and I started working with you guys, Shan’s mark faded and the new one started to show up. For a while there I couldn’t even see what it really was.” Eddie admitted, pulling away from Buck a little and rubbing his fingertips over where the mark sat hidden beneath his shirt. He can see Buck is clearly curious; especially with the placement. “Shit, wait- Abby wasn’t yours, right?”   
  
“No. She wasn’t. We were close, it felt like the potential was there to maybe develop a relationship on that ‘level’ but we weren’t soulmates. I uh... I haven’t met mine, yet. I only got my mark recently,” Buck rambled quietly, rubbing a hand through his wayward curls and blushing a little. It’s unusual for people to get their marks so late in life. Most people tended to have their mark show up at some point in their teens. For Buck to get his so late Eddie can only imagine the hell it must have been for him growing up, thinking he might not have one.

“Well. At least you have it now, right? Chance is still out there.” Eddie pointed out, reaching over to squeeze Buck’s shoulder gently. “Could try one of those app things Hen’s trying to force me on.”

Buck laughed at that, shaking his head and looking down at the floor. “Nah, it’d be pretty pointless. I don’t really want a relationship with anyone right now; and I’d probably be a disappointment to whoever they are.”

Eddie shook his head, frowning. “Not a chance, Ev. You’re incredible. And they’re extremely lucky to have you. If they don’t realize it, well… Fuck ‘em. You don’t have to be in a relationship with your soulmate to be happy, man.”

“Thanks, Eddie. Now, can we go to bed? Talking about emotions sucks and I just wanna go back to sleep,” Buck whined playfully, nudging Eddie back with an elbow and ducking his head to, hopefully, hide the blush on his cheeks a little. Eddie laughed and stood, nodding.    
  
“Let me get you a pillow and a blanket, alright? You gonna be okay out here?”

“Yeah, your couch doesn't totally hate me yet.”

“Good night, Buck. Chris’s gonna want pancakes in the morning, you know.” Eddie’s stopped in the hallway to grab the pillow and blanket set he knows Buck prefers out of his linen closet and he can hear Buck laugh.

“More than happy to serve my liege. Man, I love that kid.” Buck mumbled, sprawled back across the couch and already half asleep before Eddie made it back to him.    
  
“We love you too,” Eddie sighed, tucking the pillow under Buck’s head and draping the blanket across him before smiling and running a gentle hand through his hair as he gets up to head to bed himself. “Sleep well.”

He wakes up the next morning to the faint sound of Christopher’s chatter, a cup of coffee on the nightstand, and the smell of cooking pancakes with bacon. He grabs the coffee and takes a gulp before heading for the bathroom, still shirtless and sleep rumpled, no thought given to the mark on his chest. 

It’s not until he makes it to the kitchen that something clicks in his mind. 

He’s shocked back into reality by the shattering sound of Buck dropping his own mug of coffee when he sees Eddie and those bright eyes drop to the mark. It’s finally solid, definitely dark enough for his son and Buck to see clearly- a triangle, square, and a circle all fitted into a singular shape. Buck can’t stop staring, mouth opening and closing soundlessly, before he shakes his head a little and finally looks up at Eddie’s face.

  
“Eddie… When- mark? Is that the mark?” His voice is hoarse, every word a clear struggle, making the panic starting to rise in Eddie’s chest worse. Christopher is frozen at the table; eyes huge behind his glasses and flicking back and forth in confusion between the two adults.

“Uh.. Yeah. You know what? Don’t move. Lemme get what I need to clean up the glass,” Eddie commanded, choosing to focus on the immediate mess instead of letting himself think about the possible reasons that would have Buck staring at him like that.

After all, there’s really only one,  _ maybe  _ two.

“Eddie, can we-”   
  
“Broken glass first, Evan.  _ Please _ ,” Eddie pleaded, voice going high and sharp for a moment. He knows now what Buck’s going for- he can’t, not with Chris right there and glass on the floor.

“Okay,” Buck answered; now quiet and despondent. Shit. Eddie grabbed his boots from by the front door- closer than his bedroom- and he’s quick to clean up the glass from around Buck’s feet, tossing a towel down to soak up the coffee.

“Okay.” He nods an ‘all clear’ to Buck before turning to crouch in front of his son, “Chris, can you go play in your room for a few minutes? I need to make sure Buck’s okay and we gotta do a grown up talk,” Eddie murmured, smiling in relief when Christopher nodded and pressed a kiss to his cheek.    
  
“Okay, Daddy. Be nice to Bucky,” Chris ordered as he got up and shuffled over to Buck to hug him too. Buck nearly crumpled with the touch, pressing his face into Christopher’s curls and nodding at whatever the boy whispered in his ear before leaving them alone.

“So… I’m guessing that whole reaction is because this is yours, too?” Eddie sighed, rubbing a hand over his face and pointing at the mark on his chest with his other hand. Buck let out a slight giggle of disbelief before he tugged off his shirt and tossed it onto the dining room table; revealing the matching mark on his chest. 

“Yeah. Showed up about a year ago. You were going through the academy, right?” Buck asked, leaning against the counter after making sure the stove was off and nothing was still on the hot burners. 

“Right. Mine didn’t show up until I started at the 118 though. After the grenade call, specifically,” Eddie admitted; snorting at the memory. How clearly had the universe been sending him signs that the man of his dreams is right there in front of him?

“I knew you had something going on! You were twitchy for the rest of the week, could’t stop checking your shirt. Figured you’d gotten new ink or something. Didn’t think it’d be  _ cosmic ink _ ,” Buck teased, stepping in closer. “So… I guess the real question is what kind of bond this is going to be. Platonic… romantic?”

Eddie could barely breathe with the heat coming off Buck’s skin, the warmth in those blue eyes. “Definitely not platonic. I was… fuck, this is gonna sound dumb, now, but I was half in love with you already.”

Buck let a wicked little smirk cross his face, leaning in closer. “Good. I wasn’t the only one. You good if I kiss you then, Eddie?”   
  
“I might be pissed if you don’t, asshole.” Eddie wrapped a hand around the back of Buck’s neck and yanked him into a fierce kiss, savoring the noise he let out and the instant weight of his arms around Eddie’s waist. 

“Gross! I thought you said you had to talk!” Christopher’s voice came from behind them, disgusted in that way only kids seeing their parents kiss managed.

Eddie pulled away and laughed, allowing Buck to hide his blushing face against his chest as he stifled his own giggles.

“This came with it, Bud. Sorry,” he apologized, turning a little to look at his pouting son.

“I was hungry and I wanted to see if Bucky was done cooking,” Chris whined, making Buck laugh even harder against Eddie’s chest and pull away.

  
“I got a little distracted, Superman. I’ll get finished. You keep your dad occupied and outta my kitchen for me; okay? He’s a big distraction today,” Buck teased, pressing a kiss to Eddie’s cheek, retrieving his shirt from the table and pulling it on.

“Me? A distraction? I’ve never been so insulted.” Eddie played back; relief coursing through him. “But this works out. Let me talk to munchkin here about our new circumstances.” He’s careful as he picks Chris up, heading into the living room.

“Dad?”   
  
“Yeah, bud?”   
  
“Does this mean you’re gonna k-kiss Bucky all the time now?” Christopher thankfully didn’t sound too petulant as they sat down and Eddie started to pull up some cartoon he loved.

“Yes, it does. You okay with that?” Eddie murmured, rubbing a hand lightly over his son’s back as they settled on the couch.

“I love Buck. He makes you happy, and you guys have those matching marks. Ms. Carla says that’s always good to have,” Chris said, smiling up at Eddie and leaning into his side with a content sigh.

“Well, Carla’s right. I had that mark matching with your mom, too. But, as we get older, we change. So now, we have Buck. I don’t love your mom any less, just differently.” Eddie explained, keeping his arm loose around Christopher’s shoulders. His son nodded, that smile still wide.

  
“Buck’s a better cook than Mommy. And- and he’s gonna  _ stay, _ ” Chris whispered, sighing heavily. Hearing those words from his son was like getting shot again, an instant ache deep through old wounds.

“Mom left because she had to go take care of her mom too, Bud. But we’re here in LA, now, so we’re a lot closer. I actually got to talk to her yesterday, and we’re going to work out some times for her to come see you when Buck and I have a day off. If you want,” Eddie offered, leaning over to press a kiss to the top of Christopher's head. He’s always going to do what’s best for Chris, and if he doesn’t want to see Shannon, then Eddie’s going to sue for sole custody.

Chris sighed again, leaning more heavily against Eddie’s chest and shrugging a little.

“I don’t know. Wasn’t it my fault that Mommy left?”

Christ, he could kill Shannon for putting thoughts like that in his kid’s head. Eddie turned and cupped Chris’s cheek in his hand, frowning deeply.

  
“No, baby. You are not the reason Mommy left. I am. I… I wasn’t in a good place when I came back, and with her mom sick, your mom needed more than what I was giving her. It was never your fault, Chris,” Eddie promised, pulling Christopher into a tight hug and hating himself a little more as he felt his son stifle a quiet noise. But Chris only allowed the hug for another moment before he leaned back and put a hand on Eddie’s jaw, mimicking what his father had just done for him.

“It’s not your fault either, Daddy. You- you were still real scared when you got back, right?” Chris asked, the excuse Eddie had given for the nightmares and occasional dissociative episodes he’d experienced when he first arrived back from Afghanistan. PTSD wasn’t an easy thing to explain to a kid; even one as bright as Chris.

“Yeah, buddy, I was. But I was supposed to help your mom with raising you, and I wasn’t doing such a good job with that. And I’m doing a lot better now,” Eddie hummed, glancing up as Buck poked his head into the room.

“Breakfast is ready. You guys wanna eat in here or at the table?” He’s smiling brightly, though Eddie can tell it’s just a little forced- he can guess their discussion was audible in the kitchen. Eddie turned to look at Chris raising both eyebrows and grinning.

“What do we think?”   
  
“In here! I want to keep watching my show,” Christopher ordered, and Eddie bowed as he stood up.    
  
“Alright, bud. We can do that. Let me go help Buck make the plates, okay?”    
  
“Okay, Dad. You guys gonna kiss more?” Chris scrunched up his face and making both adults snort.

“Probably, little man. You okay with me kissing your dad?” Buck asked, leaning against the doorframe and watching Chris carefully. Soulmate or not- if Chris said no there was no way they were pursuing a romantic relationship.

“ _ Yeah _ , Bucky. You make him happy. It’s just gross to watch,” Christopher complained. Eddie chuckled as he crossed the room and wrapped a light arm around Buck’s waist.

“There. You’re Chris approved; as long as we don’t kiss much in front of him apparently.” He teased, nipping at Buck’s earlobe playfully after double checking that Chris is engrossed in the puppy adventures on TV and smirking at the shiver it caused.

“Rude. Just rude,” Buck hissed, tugging Eddie into the kitchen for a proper kiss. It didn’t last long though they did have a hungry kid to deal with.

“You weren’t at fault for Shannon leaving Eds. Take it from me; some people just aren’t meant to be parents. You’re an incredible dad. Dealing with your PTSD and everything else you’ve done since you got back only proves it.” He whispered while leaning back to offer Eddie a bright smile.

Eddie’s a little dumbstruck by the admission, unused to receiving praise like that. His parents hadn’t hesitated to point out every little way he’d fucked up his kid, was unable to provide, or be a parent even before Shannon left them. But Buck’s faith is unwavering and clear as day in ocean blue eyes.

“I- thanks, Buck. You heard all that, huh?” Eddie’s sheepish as he moves to grab plates out of the dishwasher, and he starts a little at the feel of Buck’s hand on his back.

“Yeah, babe, I did. Just wanted to correct your assumption. Hey, does Shannon know about your whole new soulmate thing?”

“Fuck no. I could barely get the divorce bit out, I wasn’t about to drop that I had a new, unknown soulmate floating somewhere in LA,” Eddie grumped, shooting Evan a glare when he snickered.

“Not unknown anymore. He’s ridiculously in love with you  _ and _ your kid. She’s gonna have a tough time with all this. But you’re not alone in this fight,” Buck promised, pressing a kiss to Eddie’s temple, as he dropped a few pancakes onto the plates as Eddie laid them out.

“You’re right. I’m not alone. I’ve got you, Abuela and Pepa, and the team. She’s in for a helluva fight if she thinks she can take Chris from me.” Eddie leaned into the kiss and gave Buck a content little smile before he brought the plates out to the living room.

Chris whooped with joy at the sight, making Eddie grin as he set their plates down in front of his son. Buck joined them shortly after with his plate, all three curled up happily on the floor while they ate.

The next few days move in a blur for Eddie, between work and meeting with the lawyer Athena recommended to talk about filing for divorce. It’s an odd experience, talking about his soulmate issue and the change in his status. But his odds are good, especially since it’s well documented at this point that Eddie’s been the primary caretaker for the past three years, with no contact or warning from Shannon that she’d be leaving.

The papers are filed to the address Shannon left on file with the school- something Eddie’s finally grateful for. He and Buck can move forward with their life without the shadow of Shannon’s soulbond hanging over them, and they can focus on what’s best for Chris. While he thought about suing for sole custody, he’s agreed to supervised visits if Shannon will agree to it, with the possibility to amend their custody agreement if all goes well.

Fortunately, Shannon seems to see sense when it comes to the united front Buck and Eddie present, and within a few short months, Eddie’s divorced and Buck’s officially moved in with him and Christopher.

Christopher is delighted with Buck’s permanent presence in their lives, and the visits with Shannon go well enough that Eddie starts letting Christopher have unsupervised visits. It’s during one of these that Buck manages to surprise him by proposing while they’re enjoying a date at the pier and acting like high schoolers. He says yes, of course, and by Christmas, they’re married.

Their newly minted little family goes to visit Santa, and once Eddie scoops Christopher up to go get hot chocolate, one of the elves offers Buck a wide smile.

"You have a beautiful family!"

Buck's smile is bright as he bashfully thanks her and skips over to his husband.

"We really do, don't we?" Eddie hums, smiling as he shifts Christopher's crutches around to reach over and take Buck's hand.

"Damn right we do."

**Author's Note:**

> ABSOLUTELY NOTHING BAD INVOLVING A FUCKING FIRETRUCK HAPPENS TO BUCK.
> 
> Thanks, y'all.


End file.
